David Rossi
Carolyn Rossi Hayden Montgomery Krystall James David Rossi Joy Struthers Shawn Struthers Kai Struthers Unnamed various brothers-in-law Sal Rosie |job = Former Marine Unit Senior Agent Writer |status = Alive |actor = Joe Mantegna |appearance = The Harmful One }} David "Dave" Stephen Rossi is the Supervisory Special Agent and Unit Senior Agent at the Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico, Virginia. Background Born in Commack, Long Island, New York, Rossi served in the U.S. Marine Corps and made it to the rank of Sergeant Major. While a Private, he served in the Vietnam War under Sergeant Harrison Scott, who he would later refer to as the person who taught him to be honest. During his military service, Rossi earned several awards, including the Purple Heart. When he was younger, he had some association with a local mafia, but he severed his ties to them when he left town. He also knew a girl named Emma Louise Taylor ever since he was twelve years old. He loved her, but due to his career, they never married. After leaving the Corps, he was recruited by the FBI. A few years later, he played a part in founding the BAU. Rossi has been married and divorced three times. His first wife was named Carolyn. On July 16, 1983, following the conclusion of a case, Rossi discovered that Carolyn had packed his bags after he had forgotten their anniversary again as well as him forgetting other things. Following his first divorce, he made an agreement with Carolyn that they would still help each other out when the other needed it. They had a son, James David, who was born on April 26, 1979, but died the same day. His second wife was named Hayden Montgomery, who was a U.S. diplomat for the French embassy. Their marriage lasted for only one summer in the early 80s, after which the two divorced due to the demands of their respective jobs. However, Rossi was unaware that Hayden was pregnant with his child, which she refused to tell him about because she knew he would never be fit as a father due to his job. Rossi's third wife was named Krystall, and she was his shortest marriage. They met in Las Vegas when Rossi was on a winning streak playing blackjack and Krystall was the dealer. According to Rossi, he and Krystall got drunk and were married at a drive-in wedding chapel with an Elvis impersonator as the justice of the peace. The next morning, however, Rossi and Krystall had both sobered up and realized that their marriage was a mistake, immediately filing for divorce afterwards. Rossi was in early retirement in 1997 for nearly ten years until his voluntary return to the BAU in October 2007. He had retired in order to go on lectures and book tours but returned to settle some unfinished business. On Beyond Borders Rossi was briefly seen attending shooting practice with Garrett. When the "unsub" prepares to attack them both, Rossi fires his training pistol, which Garrett later admonishes him for. As the two decide to go for coffee, Garrett is called to investigate a case, and he asks Rossi if he would like to join the International Response Team. Rossi declines, then jokes about both teams swapping planes. (The Harmful One) Rossi was later approached by Monty, who asked him about a profile he and the BAU made in 1993 on an Italian serial killer known as the Monster of Florence. He helps Monty find the original profile and send it to the IRT. Alongside Monty, Rossi discusses about his experience with the case with Garrett and the rest of the IRT. (Il Mostro) Appearances *Season One **The Harmful One *Season Two **Il Mostro Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Profilers